


I Didn't Know Until I Met You

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn are soul mates. The First Order decide to use that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Know Until I Met You

FN-2187 hadn’t always known about soulmates. The First Order didn’t talk about it much. All he knew was that when the name appeared on his wrist, he was supposed to report it to his commanding officer who would then supply him with a band to cover it. He wasn’t supposed to read it, but on his way to report it he couldn’t help but glance down at the elegant writing printed onto his skin. ‘Poe Dameron’. He didn’t know what it meant, but he figured if it was important, Phasma would tell him.

 

Phasma did tell him. Upon seeing the name she had told him to wait and had left the room. FN-2187 had stood alone, confused, and worried for close to an hour before she returned. “Follow me,” she ordered and he followed without argument.

 

That night, Phasma had led him to General Hux who had explained to FN-2187 that he was very important. He had felt so honoured to be singled out by the general; the man’s words didn’t really sink in until later. It was only when he was in his bed once more that he thought through what he had been told. Poe Dameron was his soul mate. That meant they were destined to be together. General Hux however, had explained that the rule didn’t apply to Stormtroopers who were to disciplined to be weakened by destiny.

 

He had been told that Poe Dameron was an important pilot in the Resistance. Upon hearing that, any affection FN-2187 had felt towards his soul mate evaporated. The general explained that FN-2187 was going to be used as bait to draw the pilot to the First Order.

 

“But why would he come?” FN-2187 had asked.

 

“Because he is weak, and he will trust that your bond is stronger than your training. Prove him wrong.”

 

That was what FN-2187 was doing now; getting ready to prove his soul mate wrong. He was strapped down in a chair, waiting to be ‘rescued’  by Dameron. A message had been sent out to the Resistance claiming that Dameron’s soul mate was going to be killed to send a message. Phasma assured him the man would come for him but FN-2187 still didn’t believe the man could be so stupid. No soul mate of his could possibly be stupid enough to believe that they could escape the First Order.

 

He heard a commotion on the other side of the door, and when he heard the sounds of the door beginning to open he clenched his fists in anticipation.

 

He was not expecting to lose his breath the moment his eyes met those of the gorgeous man standing in the doorway, blaster in hand.

 

“It’s you,” the man breathed out. He burst into action then, running towards FN-2187 and unstrapping him from the chair. “Come on, let’s go before they catch up with us.”

 

“It’s too late,” FN-2187 heard himself say. “It was a trap.”

 

“I know,” Dameron said.

 

“You know?” FN-2187 asked shocked.

 

“Of course. I’m not that stupid.”

 

“Then why did you come for me?” he asked.

 

“You’re still my soul mate. I couldn’t leave you here with these people. It’s not safe for you,” the pilot said. He was dragging FN-2187 down corridors now and FN-2187 was sure that Phasma and Hux were going to find them at any moment but before he knew it they were at an exit and Poe was running towards what appeared to be an X-wing. He paused just before entering the ship. “I’m Poe by the way,” he said, offering his hand to FN-2187. He saw his own name, a series of numbers and letters inked onto the older man’s wrist. Compared to the name on his own wrist, it looked cold. He reached out his own hand anyway, clasping the hand of his soul mate.

 

“FN-2187,” he replied. Poe frowned.

 

“That’s not a name,” he said, and FN-2187 felt ashamed.

 

“It’s the only one I have,” he said.

 

“I’m going to call you Finn,” Poe said, and warmth burst through Finn’s chest. He grinned and was about to speak but Poe was already pushing him onto the tiny ship. “No time to talk. I’ve got a rescue to complete.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).  
> 


End file.
